


Hottest Brunette in the Bar

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Dean, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sam Knows, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Basically this is what I wish would happen in 12x11. Dean hooks up with a stranger in a bar only to find out this wasn't exactly a stranger.





	

“I gotta take this,” Sam said, looking at his phone. “You gonna be okay for a couple minutes?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a babysitter, Bitch.” He downed a shot and chased it with his beer. Sam shot him a bitchface and went outside the bar where it was quieter. Dean looked around for trouble...and found it.

 

“Buy you a drink, tall, dark, and handsome?” He sidled up to the man in the trenchcoat at the bar. He had the most striking blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He tapped the bar and held up his beer to signal a round for them. “Rough day at the office?”

 

“Something like that.”  _ My god that voice could melt panties. _

 

“Name’s Dean. And I bet I can make your day a whole lot better.” He flashed a wicked grin. He leaned in closer. “Meet me in the men’s room in five minutes.”

 

Cas knew he shouldn’t. Dean's memory had erased his existence and it wouldn't be right. Still, it might be his only chance at just a moment of bliss. He downed his beer and met with Dean.

 

The lock clicked behind him and he was slammed into it. Dean's body was pressed against him and his tongue was wild in Cas’ mouth. Hands fumbled with belt buckles and zippers. 

 

Dean wrapped around his half hard dick and started stroking. Cas followed his lead and did the same for him. They huffed and grunted, exchanging sloppy kisses. It lasted maybe a couple minutes before they spilled onto each other's hands. Cas stayed leaned against the door.

 

Dean washed his hands in the sink and wet a couple paper towels to clean them up. Once they straightened their clothes Dean gave him a quick peck on his lips and unlocked the door. “Wouldn't mind running into you again, sweetheart.” He left the stunned angel behind and returned to the table he’d been sitting at with his little brother.

 

Sam came back and looked him over. Dean's cheeks were flushed and he had a new sparkle in his eyes. “Seriously? I left you alone for ten minutes!”

 

“So?”

 

“So you had a quickie? With who?”

 

“Only the hottest brunette in the bar,” Dean bragged with a smirk. His little brother was clueless to his...tastes. He didn't need to know Dean batted for both teams. He spied the gorgeous business man across the room and gave him a wink.

 

Sam turned to see who Dean was making heart eyes at. “I don’t believe this. Even without your memory…” Sam shook his head.

 

“What?” 

 

“You just had a sleazy hookup with your boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend? Nah, no way. And since when did you know I'm into dudes?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Since high school when I caught you making out with that closet case Jason. He was a total dick, by the way. Glad we didn't stick around there for long.”

 

Dean just shrugged. “Boyfriend, huh?”

 

“Well, not officially. You guys have been dancing around it for years.” Sam looked over at Cas and nodded for him to join them. Poor guy looked embarrassed.

 

When Cas got closer Dean pulled him into his lap. “Why didn't you tell me we were an item? I mean, stranger role play is hot and all…”

 

Cas avoided eye contact. “We aren't exactly...a couple. I’m sorry. I took advantage.”

 

“Darlin’ you can take advantage of me anytime. We catch the witch who put the whammy on me we’re gonna fix that couple situation.” He gave a flirty slap to Cas’ bottom. He looked over to his brother. “Told you it was the hottest brunette in the bar.”

  
Sam just groaned in defeat.


End file.
